Volare! Cantare!
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Feliciano lleva muchísimo tiempo enamorado de Ludwig pero por mas indirectas que le daba, el alemán simplemente no lograba captarlas. Pero todo cambiará en una tarde de karaoke cuando Italia finalmente use una canción para expresar lo que siente. Songfic.


N/A: El fic está basado en la canción: Nel blu dipinto di blu de Domenico Modugno por lo tanto ni la canción ni los personajes son míos, son de sus respectivos autores.

Canción: www. you tube watch ?v= 70 PY IN Hf VjI))

* * *

Feliciano estaba muy aburrido y no podía esperar a que la tediosa junta terminara. Lovino dormía recargado en su hombro y por más que él intentaba dormir también, cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía una mirada de desaprobación por parte del alemán que estaba exponiendo, por lo que se limitó a observarlo.

Todo el mundo, literalmente, sabía que el menor de los italianos estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Alemania… bueno, todos menos el susodicho alemán. Le había enviado miles de cartas de amor y miles de kilos de pasta y aun así, Ludwig era incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que Italia sentía por él. A los ojos del alemán, Feliciano solo era "el mejor amigo"

-¿Italia-chan?-el castaño escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Era Japón- Está mirando a Alemania-san de una manera muy extraña…otra vez…-fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta que otra vez había estado observando al alemán completamente embelesado.

-Oh, mi dispiace, Japón….- Feliciano desvió la mirada del rubio al pelinegro- ¿ocurre algo?

-Uhm… America-san propuso ir a un karaoke cuando terminara la junta-comenzó el japonés con una amable sonrisa- me preguntaba si le gustaría ir, Alemania-san también puede ir…

-Oh si, si quiero ir-dijo el castaño con una amplia sonrisa. No podía haber escogido una mejor opción para hacer otra declaración de sus sentimientos hacia el ojiazul.

Cuando finalmente terminó la junta, todos comenzaron a salir de la sala. Kiku se acercó a Alemania pidiéndole que los acompañara al karaoke. Ludwig torció la boca pero aceptó ir con ellos por lo que salieron caminando de la habitación. Alfred parloteaba alegremente con el inglés mientras se dirigían al establecimiento. China discutía algo con el ruso y Feliciano platicaba alegremente con el japonés y el alemán.

Entraron al karaoke que era un edificio sencillo con varias mesas, un pequeño bar y un escenario. El francés y el estadounidense se enfocaron en separar a Arthur de la bebida lo más posible pues lo que menos querían era una escena ahí. Pidieron un par de botanas y empezaron a desfilar hacia el escenario.

Llevaban un par de horas entre risas, juegos y bromas cuando Feliciano finalmente se atrevió a levantarse para cantar. Una ola de aplausos lo acompañó mientras seleccionaba la canción. Debía ser una canción especial, una que expresara sus sentimientos como solo un italiano podía hacerlo… debía ser una canción italiana…

La música comenzó a sonar mientras el castaño se paraba frente al micrófono. En ese momento, cerró los ojos, era ahora o nunca. Dejó que todos los sentimientos y los recuerdos lo envolvieran y lo embargaran por completo. Tomó aire y el sonido del piano le dio la entrada…

**_Penso che un sogno così_********_non ritorni mai più. Mi dipingevo le mani_****_ e la faccia di blu. Poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito, e incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito. _**_(Pienso que un sueño así jamás volverá. Me pinté las manos y la cara de azul. Y de repente el viento me raptó y comencé a volar por el cielo infinito)_

Su corazón latía con fuerza y pero aun seguía con los ojos cerrados. Así había sido su infancia, un sueño lleno de magia y esperanza como el azul de un cielo infinito, un cielo que él esperaba abrazar con ambas manos…

**_Volare oh oh_********_cantare oh oh oh,_****_ nel blu dipinto di blu, felice di stare lassù, e volavo volavo felice più in alto del sole ed ancora più sù, mentre il mondo pian piano spariva laggiù. Una musica dolce suonava soltanto per me. _**_(Volar oh oh cantar oh oh oh, en el azul pintado de azul, feliz de estar allá arriba, y volaba, volaba feliz por encima del sol y más alto aún, mientras el mundo, poco a poco, desaparece a lo lejos. Una música suave sonaba solo para mí)_

Esa canción expresaba su feliz infancia junto a su hermano Lovino y su abuelo, el Imperio Romano. Esas tardes tranquilas donde su única preocupación era pintar su mundo de color y alegría o acostarse en el pasto mirando el cielo e imaginando que la tierra desaparecía debajo de él.

**_Volare oh oh_********_cantare oh oh oh_****_ nel blu dipinto di blu felice di stare lassù. _**_(Volar oh oh cantar oh oh oh, en el azul pintado de azul, feliz de estar allá arriba.)_

Incluso cuando lo separaron de su abuelo y terminó viviendo en la casa de Austria, aun seguía feliz, aun su sueño de tener un futuro brillante seguía en pie pues ahí había conocido a su primer amor: el Sacro Imperio Romano.

Feliciano levantó los brazos contento mientras cantaba hasta que la música cesó y se volvió melancólica, como la vida del pequeño Italia…

**_Ma tutti i sogni_********_nell'alba svaniscon perchè,_****_ quando tramonta la luna, li porta con se… _**_(Pero al amanecer todos los sueños se desvanecieron, porque cuando la luna se esconde, se los lleva con ella…)_

Su sonrisa se desvaneció pues al final de su infancia, el sueño se acabó. Ya no volaba en el cielo de esperanzas pues todos comenzaron a irse de la casa de Austria y el Sacro Imperio Romano también se fue… y nunca regresó…

Feliciano finalmente abrió los ojos a su realidad dejando su sueño atrás para que su mirada se cruzara con la de Ludwig quien había estado observando con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

**_Ma io continuo a sognare negl'occhi tuoi belli,_********_che sono blu come un cielo_****_ trapunto di stelle. _**_(Pero yo sigo soñando en tus bellos ojos, que son azules como un cielo cubierto de estrellas.)_

A pesar de que el sueño había terminado, Italia ahora era feliz porque el azul de su cielo de esperanzas ahora era el azul de los ojos de Alemania. Estaba dispuesto a volar con él a un futuro brillante. Feliciano extendió la mano hacia el rubio pues cantaba para él y solo para él.

**_Volare oh oh_********_cantare oh oh oh,_****_ nel blu degl'occhi tuoi blu, felice di stare qua giù, e continuo a volare felice più in alto del sole ed ancora più su, mentre il mondo pian piano scompare negl'occhi tuoi blu. La tua voce è una musica dolce che suona per me. _**_(Volar oh oh cantar oh oh oh, en el azul de tus ojos azules, feliz de estar aquí abajo, y sigo volando feliz por encima del sol y más alto aún, mientras el mundo poco a poco desaparece en tus ojos azules. Tu voz es una música suave que suena para mí)_

Un rubor atacó las mejillas del alemán mientras el italiano bajaba del escenario para caminar hacia él sin dejar de cantar. Así era Feliciano, en cuanto miraba esos brillantes ojos azules, el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. No importaba nada ni nadie, solo Ludwig.

**_Volare oh oh_********_cantare oh oh oh_****_ nel blu degl'occhi tuoi blu, felice di stare qua giù… _**_(Volar oh oh cantar oh oh oh en el azul de tus ojos azules, feliz de estar aquí abajo…)_

Ludwig se sentía acalorado, no esperaba esto y definitivamente no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar. Fue en ese momento que sintió la pequeña mano del italiano en su mejilla. Los ojos de Feliciano brillaban y traía una sonrisa de amor y cariño en sus labios por lo que él se puso de pie, olvidando al resto de los presentes.

**_…_****_nel blu degl'occhi tuoi blu,_********_felice di stare qua giù …nel blu degl'occhi tuoi blu,_****_ felice di stare qua giù con te..._**_(… en el azul de tus ojos azules, feliz de estar aquí abajo… en el azul de tus ojos azules feliz de estar aquí abajo contigo…)_

Alemania tomó su mano libre y sonrió pues había entendido los sentimientos de Italia y los correspondía.

La canción terminó fundiéndose con los aplausos cuando los dos enamorados se unieron en un beso de amor verdadero e inesperado… un amor que los hacía volar por encima del sol y más alto aún...

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Admito que cuando escuché esa canción por primera vez me pareció tan GerIta que merecía su propio fic. Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
